Prologue: Zodiac
by PrinceScorpius
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy needs to help make ends meet after the Malfoys take a step down in social class. What happens when he finds himself at a skeezy job, with a rare chance at keeping the eye of the hottest guy in school? ASPxSM


"Oh my god, I hate this job." Scorpius Malfoy groaned, slipping his head out of his hand and letting it land on his arm.

"Hush love, you're really good at it!" Melody assured him with a giggle.

The blond let out a sigh and looked up at her, his sky blue eyes conveying his frustrations. Ever since he'd turned seventeen, Scorpius was trying to help his father make ends meet. The Malfoys had been forced out of their manner home after Lucius had been discovered to making dark potions while Draco was at work for the ministry and Scorpius off at school. Draco had no clue how his teenage son was earning his money, but he knew it was legitimate and trusted Scorpius enough not to ask, which the young blond was very thankful for.

Scorpius had found work at _Rasputin's_, a skeezy bar for gay witches and wizards. The conditions weren't great, but the pay was amazing, plus he got tips. His uniform had taken some getting use too, but now he was fairly comfortable in his tight leather booty shorts and black zip up vest. A collar with a gold tag hung around his neck, marking him as 'underage' to the customers, protecting him from the more handsy drunks. They also gifted him with a 'veil' that he kept wrapped around one wrist, it cast a charm over his face that kept everything from his eyebrows to his nose cast in shadow so no one could tell who he was outside of the bar. At a whopping five foot five, platinum blond hair and a thin Quidditch toned body, he was becoming a real customer favorite.

"Your breaks almost over…" Melody reminded him as she bustled around the kitchen, cooking up orders for the customers.

"Alright… I'll go take the next table." He responded with a heavy sigh.

The blonde stood up and made his way into the main room, pausing at the bar to wave at barkeep signaling he was on the floor serving. The keep flicked his wand, sending a note pad his way for orders. Scorpius smiled and stooped down, tucking it into his knee high buckled boot before heading over to the Greater 'Lucky'.

"Hey Zodiac." Lucky said smirking at him, "Got a nice table for you with two handsome blokes. Booth nine."

"Thanks Lucky…" Scorpius said with a soft smile.

As another means of protection, Scorpius had been given the nick name Zodiac for when he was on the floor, pertaining to his family's history of constellation names. He walked to booth nine and froze in place, eyes wide beneath the veil.

"Oh my god!" James Potter whistled, grinning at the blond like a hungry lion. "We scored a hotty."

"James, let the poor guy do his job without groping him." Albus chuckled softly. "Hey, we're ready to order…"

"R-right…" Scorpius gulped, moving over to the table. "I'm Zodiac, and I'll be your server tonight…"

"You new here?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Fairly… I've been working here a month…" Scorpius responded, brushing his bangs out of his face.

"You're acting like a shy bunny." James teased lightly, smiling at him. "Is that just your angle? Or are we just that cute?"

Scorpius frowned a little and leaned on the table, pulling himself onto it and laying down on the top, kicking his legs up in the air and smiling coyly.

"Don't get cocky, _lovey_. My angle isn't the cutesy type… I'm just shocked to see the Choosen ones precious boys drooling over call boys at Rasputin's." He purred softly, reaching back to pluck out the notepad and pulling a charmed pen out from behind his ear. "Now, be a good boy and let me take your order… famous people make me grumpy."

Albus snorted, breaking into laughter at the look of shock on his brothers face. The eldest potter boy turned red, indignantly huffing.

"I'll take a fire whiskey and the house special." James grumbled.

"Mkay…" Scorpius hummed, scribbling the order down and sitting up right, crossing his legs and dangling them off the table on Albus's side. "What about you, specs?"

"House special and a butterbeer…" Albus said blushing a bit as he scanned up Scorpius's legs. Scorpius couldn't help but smile to himself. Albus Potter was one of the most handsome guys in his year, but he'd never really had the courage to break the 'Potters and Malfoys' don't speak rule that had somehow wedged between them during their years at Hogwarts. He'd never spoken to the older boy, let alone ever considered him swinging for the male loving team.

"Butterbeer? Not a drinker?" He asked with a small teasing smile.

"Not really…" Albus admitted. "I'm here for the eye candy more so then the booze."

"Alby here isn't out of the closet to anyone but our family." James explained with a grin. "He goes back to Hogwarts next week, and theres no one fun for him there…"

"Oh really? Seventh year right?" Scorpius said softly.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Albus asked frowning.

"Well… frankly, you don't look like a first year, so if you're in a _bar_ but still going back to Hogwarts, you obviously have to been a seventh year… unless you're in here illegally?" Scorpius asked tilting his head with a smile. He knew Albus was seventeen, he was a month older than him, so it was obvious he was old enough to grab a pint and sit in a bar.

"No! I'm Legal, I swear!" Albus assured him, eyes widening.

"I believe you…" Scorpius chuckled, tearing off their order and folding it up. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it, watching as it refolded itself into a paper airplane and fly off towards the kitchen. He scooted himself into Albus's lap. "So… what brings two handsome guys like you to the slums of Nocturn Alley? Hmm?"

"The food." James responded with a smirk. He seemed to be fine with Albus getting more attention. As peer, _skeezy_ bar rules, Scorpius was allowed to flirt and 'play' with his customers as per his wishes. If they did anything he didn't like, he got to 'hex' them, which summoned the bouncers.

"So, Zodiac… that's a cute name. Normally Lunar serves us." James said smiling a bit. "We're his usuals…"

"You're his usual." Albus corrected. "I'm just the misfortunate bystander to your snogging."

"Lunar got let go… you might need to find a new usual." Scorpius informed him, shifting in Albus's lap.

"What!? Why?" James asked a whine.

"I'm not allowed to tell you specifically, but he got… _mouthy_ with the boss." Scorpius responded, trailing his fingers over Albus's cheek. He briefly wondered if he'd ever of had the courage to do this if he didn't have a veil hiding his identity. He was sitting in the Gryffindor star Chaser's lap, and in a week it wouldn't even matter. Scorpius was just a waiter, who on weekends would be here letting old wizards pass him from lap to lap and feel up his legs, while Albus was practicing for the first match. It was all fairly depressing, but he let it go.

"Zodi, what is your angle?" James asked suddenly, as a cup and bottle of fire whiskey popped up on the table with a 'crack'.

"Well… I'm a little bit of a smart ass, and I'm… lets say sassy." He said with a smile. "As you noticed when you called me a bunny…"

"Oh… don't like being called small cute things?" Albus asked, with a soft laugh.

"Not particularly… I get called small a lot…" Scorpius sighed, flicking his bangs back. "It can be aggravating to deal with."

"But… you are small and cute…" Albus said softly, with his signature crooked shy smile. "You're sexy too though…i-if that helps."

"Albus… can you be anymore awkward?" James laughed.

"I think awkward wizards are attractive… much more so then arrogant ones…" Scorpius said giving him a slight glare.

James gave him a dirty look, and Scorpius just gave him a coy smile. They bantered for a while, Scorpius showing flirtatious behavior to Albus and contempt for James. He barely noticed that he'd passed his quitting time.

"Zodiac… pack up." Lucky chuckled. "You were off a half hour ago…"

"Oh shit!" Scorpius squirmed out of his lap, blushing a little. He'd completely spaced out doing any other tables. "I'm sorry! Uh, gentlemen, I'll send you another server…"

"No its okay, we're going to head out…" Albus said with another smile. "We got caught up too."

"I'll, uh… see you boys another time then?"

"Well, Albus is headed back to school, but I'll come bitch fight with you." James offered with a grin.

"Well… I'll be working weekends. I won't be opposed… to talking with you." He sighed a bit. "Come visit me on holidays, hmm specs?"

Albus smiled and nodded. "Sure."

_**X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-X- x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-X**_

_**Okay… so it is 5 am when I posted and wrote this. It took me roughly an hour and I'm not positive it'll go anywhere…. Enjoy the crappy early morning writing? xD Reviews?**_


End file.
